Nous nous reverrons
by Madoka ayu
Summary: Eh bien mon idée de la fin de la saison 6, ce que j'imagine comme beaucoup ...


**Bonjour me revoila pour un os après des mois de non écriture, les chapitres d'Amazones postés étant écrit depuis un moment, je me suis remis dans le bain avec ce bébé os ! Voila mon avis sur la fin de saison, je ne suis pas la première à avoir eu l'idée mais bon beaucoup pense comme moi alors lisez et dites moi. Bien que je pense que Marlowe nous réserve encore des surprises...**

* * *

**Nous nous reverrons …**

C'était enfin le grand jour, celui qu'il attendait depuis tant d'années, celui pour lequel il avait tellement travaillé. Un jour particulièrement spécial, cela devait être le plus beau de sa vie à « lui ». Ils seraient tous réunis : amis, familles, tous ceux qu'il aimait, qu'elle aimait... et qu'eux aimaient.

Tout était prêt, rien ne viendrait entacher cette journée, tout était prévu, à la seconde, depuis des mois. Le tour des imprévus avait été fait et il était certain que rien ne viendrait gâcher la fête, il pourrait savourer pleinement son plaisir. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment, il aurait pu dire depuis toujours, tant les années avaient été longues avant ce jour fantastique…

Après deux tentatives et deux bides monumentaux, cette fois était la bonne, il en était certain. Il ne pouvait pas échouer de nouveau cela en serait trop, il ne supporterait pas une autre déconvenue.

Il se contempla dans la glace, ajustant sa veste. Il remit une mèche rebelle qui entravait son front, eut un sourire, il était beau, il le savait, il avait toujours usé de ses charmes, de ce mystère qui se dégageait de lui, il aimait cela. Il avait eu beaucoup de conquêtes des blondes pour la plupart, sans esprit, intéressées par autre chose que lui-même, aujourd'hui encore il se ferait le plus séduisant, c'était son jour.

Fini le temps où il se cachait, fini le temps où il se fondait dans la masse, où il fuyait encore et toujours, cachant ce qu'il était. Fini le temps où les gens ne le remarquaient pas, se moquaient de lui enfant, le prenant pour leur tête de turc. Aujourd'hui, il était quelqu'un, il savait imposer ses choix, imposer ses volontés.

Il vérifia une dernière fois le contenu de son sac afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien oublié, un autre sourire… tout y était, rien ne manquait, la fête serait superbe comme « elle » pouvait l'être. Elle n'était pas son type, mais pourtant il l'avait choisie « elle », cette belle brune qui avait ravi le cœur d'un écrivain, auteur de polars à succès, celui qui se comblait dans les soirées mondaines, entouré de bimbos aux gros seins et aux gloussements exaspérants qu'il aurait voulu faire taire, cela était tellement évident.

Il n'était finalement pas si différent des criminels qu'il décrivait dans ses romans, il lui avait dit, il avait une attirance morbide pour la mort. D'où lui venait-elle au juste ? Il aimerait le savoir…

Chaussant ses lunettes sur son nez, il prit son sac et sortit de son loft new-yorkais. Il ne pouvait pas être en retard, non cela était malvenu venant de lui, d'autant plus qu'il serait aux premières loges pour la cérémonie. Après celle-ci, il l'amènerait loin de Manhattan, personne ne saurait où ils iraient, c'était son petit secret. D'ailleurs, il ne manquait plus qu'un détail pour que cela soit au point, il devait faire vite s'il voulait que tout soit parfait.

Et quelques minutes après, la chose était réglée. Cela n'avait pas vraiment été difficile, il avait tellement pensé, calculé les détails qu'il ne pouvait que réussir… Il était maintenant temps de se rendre à la cérémonie, c'était son heure de gloire.

Tout le monde était déjà là et attendait avec impatience, la venue de la mariée. Les témoins étaient où ils devaient être, la famille assise au premier rang, les amis au second puis les journalistes. Des dizaines de journalistes suspendus à leurs appareils photo, micros, caméras pour immortaliser l'instant, leur instant, celui qui changerait leur vie. Il était un peu nerveux, il avait attendu ce moment depuis tellement de temps qu'il semblait encore n'être qu'un rêve.

Leur union avait fait grand bruit. La muse et son écrivain enfin réunis. Il avait lu cela sur de multiples journaux, entendu à la télévision sur diverses chaines. C'était la folie, l'évènement de l'année, cela le faisait rire parfois, tant de battage médiatique juste pour un mariage. « Lui » était un personnage public qui adorait la fête, « elle » une femme de l'ombre qui n'aimait pas être exposée, on aurait pu penser qu'ils étaient aussi bien assortis que la confiture et le fromage, mais cela semblait bien fonctionner.

La musique de circonstance retentit, interrompant ses pensées vagabondes. Les invités se tournèrent vers l'entrée, leur respiration en attente de la magnifique mariée, leur visage souriant cachait leur impatience, les minutes s'égrenaient, et, « elle », elle se faisait désirer. Les chuchotements commencèrent à se faire entendre, de plus en plus sonores au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait et que la star de la cérémonie brillait par son absence.

« Que fait-elle ? » S'interrogea le futur marié.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle ne va pas tarder, tu sais comment sont les femmes, elles veulent être parfaites, elle doit être en train d'ajuster les derniers détails de son maquillage ou de sa robe, un truc de nanas quoi ! » Le rassura le latino.

« Pas Beckett. Elle ne serait jamais en retard aujourd'hui. Elle n'est jamais en retard, elle déteste ça être en retard, elle perd le contrôle. Il y a un problème ! »

« Je vais voir ! » Déclara la meilleure amie du détective.

S'exécutant, elle traversa, à grandes enjambées, la salle de cérémonie pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard, la mine défaite. L'assemblée se retourna vers le futur marié anéanti, il avait compris qu'elle n'était pas dans sa loge, qu'elle ne viendrait pas.

Les flashs fusèrent, les lumières d'enregistrement des caméras s'allumèrent, immortalisant l'instant. Richard Castle, abandonné par l'amour de sa vie devant l'autel. Les questions déplacées commençaient déjà à fuser alors que l'écrivain tentait de rester debout, de ne pas s'écrouler. Il avait le cœur brisé, sa douleur se lisait sur chaque parcelle de son visage.

Et alors que l'attention se portait exclusivement sur le pauvre malheureux, un homme se leva, le sourire aux lèvres. Il aurait voulu sauter de joie, hurler son plaisir, mais cela n'était pas encore le moment, il n'avait pas fini, loin de là. Il n'avait que le début de sa vengeance, un soupçon de satisfaction.

Marchant tranquillement jusqu'à sa voiture, il ouvrit le coffre et son sourire s'agrandit, elle était réveillée, c'était parfait. Bâillonnée, ligotée, son maquillage avait coulé, ses cheveux en bataille et sa robe de mariée immaculée, déchirée, elle était toujours charmante et on pouvait comprendre que le coureur, qui était son opposé, soit attiré.

Elle le défia du regard, ce regard étincelant de haine, de courage qui la caractérisait et qui impressionnait le tueur qu'il était. Mais il y vit aussi la peur. Elle tentait de la dissimuler, mais il la voyait, il était habitué. Cette peur qu'il adorait voir dans l'iris de ses victimes était là, dans les yeux magnifiques du détective qui avait voulu l'arrêter, l'empêcher de tuer.

Aujourd'hui, elle était de nouveau à sa merci. Si elle savait qu'elle l'avait souvent été mais qu'il avait attendu le temps qu'il fallait pour que sa jouissance soit à son paroxysme. Mais surtout, il n'aimait pas bâcler les choses. Tout devait être parfait pour « le » détruire « lui », celui qui avait découvert sa vraie nature, celui qui l'avait privé de sa liberté. Il avait essayé de le faire accuser de meurtre pour le faire tuer en prison et par ce fait, détruire cette détective. D'une pierre deux coups disait l'adage, mais là avait été son erreur. Le pire pour Richard Castle serait de perdre un des êtres qu'il aimait le plus au monde, il jubilait déjà, avoir vu la tristesse dans les yeux de son ennemi était un délice dont il ne se lassait pas. Tuer Kate Beckett anéantirait l'homme suffisant qu'il était. Il regretterait d'avoir voulu jouer avec lui. Il la garderait en vie pour qu'il la cherche, pour qu'il garde espoir, puis lorsqu'il penserait qu'il la sauverait, il la tuerait sous ses yeux. Bien sûr, son élève ne serait pas contente, elle la voulait pour elle, mais il lui en trouverait une autre. Cela devait être lui et personne d'autre, celui qui devait tuer Kate Beckett serait Jerry Tyson.

Il referma la porte du coffre sur sa proie, puis monta dans sa voiture, le sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il pouvait apercevoir dans son rétro, l'écrivain quittant la salle de cérémonie les épaules basses, dévasté, fini, oui décidément ce plan était parfait…

* * *

A vos reviews j'ai hate de vous lire !


End file.
